


A Proposal

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Mostly Gen, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Xanatos has a proposal for Elisa.





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the most recent amnesty week at fan_flashworks to the prompts _confession_ , _house_ , _rose_ , and _gift_

Elisa breathes out softly in relief as she inserts the key into the doorknob and turns the lock to let herself into her apartment.

Closing the door behind herself, Elisa leans back against it and shuts her eyes. After a moment or two, she opens her eyes and stares at Owen Bennet, who is leaning against the couch, watching her placidly.

"Do I want to know how you managed to get into my apartment?" Elisa asked, approaching her slowly.

"Probably not. It was very daring on my part though," Owen responded, shrugging one shoulder before nodding slightly to towards the kitchen. "Plus he wanted to see you."

Annoyance, settling in her stomach, Elisa turns to see Xanatos standing in her kitchen, wearing fancy clothes and two roses in a vase beside him.

"Xanatos."

"Detective."

"Breaking into homes now I see."

"Only the one that has a beautiful woman in it, detective. Only the one."

"What do you want?"

"To confess that I wanted to take you to dinner in a public setting and make a proposal of sorts. If you are open to the idea of course," Xanatos responded as he stopped in front of her. "You look tired."

"Multiple back to back shifts will do that a woman," Elisa said as she watched him. "May I consider your proposal while I get some rest?"

"Of course. You know where to find me with your answer."


End file.
